


Cheaters Never Prosper...Or Do They?

by HazelBite



Category: Space Cases (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBite/pseuds/HazelBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harlan always wins, but Radu is determined to beat him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters Never Prosper...Or Do They?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30 kisses on LJ. Prompt #9 Dash.

"I win!" Harlan declared for the third time that day as the rest of the group panted across the finish.

Life on board a space ship could often times get boring, even one as cool as The Christa, so the Casers had found a nice long stretch of hallway and held frequent foot races there whenever they were feeling a bit more restless than usual. Harlan was always the winner of these, Radu coming in second with the others in various arrangements behind them.

"You cheated!" Radu declared, "you started early, again!" He looked around at Bova, the signaler this round, who shrugged and was no help at all.

"Let's go again," Radu said, determined to beat him at least once.

"I'm sitting this one out, you guys," Rosie sighed, "I'm tired."

"One more then, first one to the end of the corridor wins once and for all," Harlan said with his usual cocky smirk.

"You're on."

Harlan and Radu took their places once more at the starting point, waiting for Bova to say the word. They glanced at each other, challenge in their eyes, and took off at the signal.

Harlan had the early lead as usual but Radu was ready this time with a distraction that had popped into his head after the end of the last race.

He reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Harlan's shirt, putting his considerable strength to good use by dragging Harlan backward. The unexpected attack forced Harlan to the floor while Radu pinned him so he couldn't move. Harlan barely registered the wicked glint in the other boy's eyes before Radu leaned down to crush his lips against his.

Before he knew it, Radu was up again, sprinting for the finish while Harlan lay on the floor in shock. The catcalls from the girls spurred him into action again, but it was too late, Radu had reached the end of the hall.

"Now who's cheating?" Harlan said to him a bit sourly as he caught up. Radu had his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Fair's fair," he replied looking far more pleased with himself than Harlan had ever seen him.

"Oh yeah?" Harlan crooked an eyebrow, furiously concocting his own trick. "Then I challenge you to a rematch."


End file.
